The Iron Curtain
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is annoyed with Snape's ruthless treatment of her and her fellow Gryffindor classmates. When she defends Neville Longbottom one day in class, Snape is stunned to grasp Clara possesses unknown feelings for him. What will she do when Snape confronts her about it? SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I was walking to potions class when George Weasley caught up with me. "Got a date to the Yule Ball yet, Clara?"

I smiled. "Yes thanks, George."

" Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes but kept smiling. "Yes, I'm sure."

I tried to walk faster but he stood in front of me. "Why won't you go with me to the ball?" He asked, looking hurt.

I glanced up at him. "We've been through this before, because I just like you as a friend, George."

Before I knew it, George swooped down and locked his lips with mine. I returned the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "Miss Branson, Mr. Weasley, don't you have a class to be in? Ten points each from Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry, sir." I said quietly.

Snape was looking at me as if I had betrayed him. "Get to my class now, Miss Branson, before I am forced to give you detention this evening."

I turned without a word and practically ran down to the dungeons. Snape was right behind me the entire way down. He walked like a fucking Olympic track star.

I bolted for my seat next to Hermione Granger as Snape made his way to the front, robes flowing gracefully as ever. "Today you will all be attempting to brew the love potion Amortentia. Anyone who does not complete this potion successfully shall receive a failing grade and detention this evening with me."

The Slytherins snickered but the rest of us groaned. "And anyone who objects will be assigned detention as well!" He snapped and walked quickly to his desk.

We all rushed to get our ingredients from the potions cabinet. I teamed up with Hermione and just thirty minutes later we were finished. I heard someone sigh loudly from across the room, I looked up to see Snape watching me intently from his desk. A pained look flashed across his face but then it was gone and he went back to examining the term papers he was marking.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom's cauldron started smoking and bubbling over. The room was engulfed with smoke before you could say "Merlin's beard." Snape was coughing violently and deeply as he opened the windows, thick billows of smoke pouring out. He was still coughing forcefully when I made my way over to him, concerned. "Sir, are you okay?" I patted his back gently until the coughing subsided. He looked down at me and sighed dramatically before storming off to Neville's table.

"You idiot! What did you do wrong now?! You cannot do anything right! Your parents had more knowledge of potions than you!" Snape towering over him, Neville cowered in his seat, frightened.

"Professor! That's uncalled for! Don't you think?" I protested.

Snape turned his intense gaze on me. "I'll deal with you later, Miss Branson. Now sit down!"

"No!" I screamed. "I won't sit down until you stop bullying everyone! You're so cruel that you don't even care if someone shows kindness and compassion to you and I'm sick of it!"

The classroom was so silent you could hear a pin drop now.

Snape sighed. "See me after class, Miss Branson."

He retreated swiftly to his desk and left Neville shaking like a leaf. I tried to write down notes for the rest of the class but I couldn't get Snape's strange behavior toward me out of my head. It was almost as if he hung on every word I said. I caught him eying me again right as the bell rang for the next class.

I slowly walked up to Snape's desk, dreading the snide remarks I was likely to encounter.

He studied me for a moment. "Do you care to explain to me why you made a display of yourself in my class?"

"Maybe if you tried talking to your students in a calm, rational way instead of treating them like ants under a magnifying glass then they would listen to you! I know you're capable of being civil." I suggested.

Snape sighed in defeat. "The students hate me, as you well know, they would not listen no matter what I said to them."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see why! Neville is so frightened of you, he can't stop shaking! Perhaps you should offer to tutor him? Have some patience with him, sir."

He leaned over his desk, his face inches from mine. "Patience isn't my strong suit, Miss Branson."

"I'm not asking you to be nice, just asking you to show some mercy. I know he's smarter than he seems to be. He just needs guidance." I replied crossly.

Snape sank into his chair. "You are very kind, unlike the usual Gryffindor girls. Is that why you rushed to my aid? Do you care about me or Mr. Weasley?"

I shook my head. "George kissed me. I don't feel anything for him. We're just friends."

He took a deep breath. "That's not how it appeared to me. You cannot lie, especially not to me."

"I'm not lying!" I exploded. I turned to bluster out but Snape was too fast for me. He blocked the doorway, surpassing my height by several inches.

I flipped my long hair, turning back away from him. "Just leave me alone, professor."

Snape reached for my arm, but I snatched it away from him.

Finally he sighed. "Clara, enough games. I want to speak with you."

"I don't want to speak with you, Professor Snape." I said coldly. "I'm the only one in class who cared when you were coughing up your lungs, yet you think I'm in love with George Weasley."

Snape circled me until I faced him. "I appreciate your concern for me. I have not felt sympathy in many years. Perhaps I have been too harsh on you."

I flinched away. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because I love you!" He roared.

I took a step back.

Snape sighed painfully. "Come here, I won't hurt you. Don't you understand that I love you? I would never hurt you."

I reluctantly walked over, viewing him cautiously.

He sighed again. "You can trust me, Clara. I won't allow any harm to come to you. I love you too much." Snape closed the space between us and cupped my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I know you love me, too. You're just confused about the way you feel about me." He kissed me fiercely, placing his tongue in front of my teeth. I began kissing him back, until it became so saccharine, he broke off gasping.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He whispered.

"I love you, sir." I said lightly.

Snape gazed down at me. "I barely heard you..." He trailed off, smiling. "But I love you so much."

We made arrangements to meet in his quarters after dinner that evening.


End file.
